The Ring: Stars 163 Edition
''The Ring: Stars 163 Edition ''is a spin-off of The Ring, which features contestants from a certain Stars. The winner will get my full support. Unlike its previous installment, The Ring: Stars 155 Edition, it will NOT follow the same rules as The Ring. It will follow the rules of Stars. Contestants Maggie Pokemaster MarekK327 Bigupboy Corey1 Finklestein123 Sparky9171 Kentuckyy Black0ut247 Etaco75 Dmann William3 MelloJello Semajdude911 Jarst LuigiTheDude Game Summary Day Summaries: Day 1: Immunity: Jarst Nominees: Kentuckyy and Dmann EVICTED: Dmann (16th) Day 2: Immunity: William3 Nominees: Sparky9171 and Finklestein123 EVICTED: Sparky9171 (15th) Day 3: Immunity: Corey1 Nominees: LuigiTheDude and Jarst EVICTED: Jarst (14th) Day 4: Immunity: Maggie Nominees: Black0ut247 and Pokemaster EVICTED: Black0ut247 (13th) Day 5: Immunity: Maggie Nominees: Bigupboy and Finklestein123 EVICTED: Bigupboy (12th) Day 6: Immunity: William3 Nominees: Semajdude911 and LuigiTheDude EVICTED: LuigiTheDude (11th) Day 7: Immunity: Finklestein123 Nominees: Maggie and Pokemaster EVICTED: Maggie (10th) Day 8: Immunity: Kentuckyy Nominees: William3 and Etaco75 EVICTED: William3 (9th) Day 9: Immunity: Finklestein123 Nominees: MelloJello and Corey1 EVICTED: MelloJello (8th) Day 10: Immunity: Finklestein123 Nominees: Semajdude911 and MarekK327 EVICTED: MarekK247 (7th) Day 11: Nominees: Pokemaster and Corey1 EVICTED: Pokemaster (6th) Day 12: Nominees: Finklestein123 and Semajdude911 EVICTED: Semajdude911 (5th) Day 13: Nominees: Finklestein123 and Corey1 EVICTED: Corey1 (4th) FINALE: 3RD PLACE: Finklestein123 2ND PLACE: Etaco75 WINNER: Kentuckyy Table {| class="wikitable" style="font-size:85%; text-align:center; width: 90%; margin-left: auto; margin-right: auto;" ! style="width: 10%;" | ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 1 ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 2 ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 3 ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 4 ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 5 ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 6 ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 7 ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 8 ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 9 ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 10 ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 11 ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 12 ! style="width: 10%;" | Day 13 ! style="width: 10%;" | Finale |- |'Kentuckyy' |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#FEFA5A|'IMMUNE' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#96D269|'WINNER' |- |'Etaco75' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'SECOND' |- |'Finklestein123' |SAFE |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |SAFE |bgcolor=#FEFA5A|'IMMUNE' |SAFE |bgcolor=#FEFA5A|'IMMUNE' |bgcolor=#FEFA5A|'IMMUNE' |SAFE |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |bgcolor=#E11E12|'THIRD' |- |'Corey1' |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#FEFA5A|'IMMUNE' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |SAFE |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVICTED' |bgcolor=7A7A7A| |- |'Semajdude911' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVICTED' |bgcolor=#7a7a7a colspan=2| |- |'Pokemaster' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVICTED' |bgcolor=#7A7A7A colspan=3| |- |'MarekK247' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVICTED' |bgcolor=#7A7A7A colspan=4| |- |'MelloJello' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVITED' |bgcolor=#7A7A7A colspan=5| |- |'William3' |SAFE |bgcolor=#FEFA5A|'IMMUNE' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#FEFA5A|'IMMUNE' |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVICTED' |bgcolor=#7A7A7A colspan=6| |- |'Maggie' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#FEFA5A|'IMMUNE' |bgcolor=#FEFA5A|'IMMUNE' |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVICTED' |bgcolor=#7A7A7A colspan=7| |- |'LuigiTheDude' |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#03C8F9|'NOMINATED' |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVICTED' |bgcolor=#7A7A7A colspan=8| |- |'Bigupboy' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVICTED' |bgcolor=#7A7A7A colspan=9| |- |'Black0ut247' |SAFE |SAFE |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVICTED' |bgcolor=#7A7A7A colspan=10| |- |'Jarst' |bgcolor=#FEFA5A|'IMMUNE' |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVICTED' |bgcolor=#7A7A7A colspan=11| |- |'Sparky9171' |SAFE |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVICTED' |bgcolor=#7A7A7A colspan=12| |- |'Dmann' |bgcolor=#E11E12|'EVICTED' |bgcolor=#7A7A7A colspan=13|